Kamikaze Douga
, Tokyo |keypeople =Mizusaki Junpei (Founder) |site =kamikazedouga.co.jp }} is a Japanese animation company known for its production of animated shorts. Located at Jingumae in , Kamikaze Douga prides itself as a "half-breed studio" specializing in blending CG production with traditional 2D Cel animation. Creators of several commercials, promotional videos, game cinematic, and anime openings, the company boasts the largest number of supervised animated music videos. Kamikaze Douga is responsible for the openings of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, as well as the JoJo-related Ultra Jump commercials. Summary The company was originally founded by Junpei Mizusaki in as a private business, but was incorporated later on with the motto, "Compromise is death".http://www.cgarts.or.jp/kentei/result/passing4.html 2013年5月1日閲覧。 Kamikaze Douga focuses on animation with cell style shading using 3DCG, elaborate design mechanics, and camera work with a sense of realism. Works Anime *Amanatsu (OAV) : Animation Production *Chō Soku Henkei Gyrozetter (TV) : Avant CG Imaging *Assistance (ep. 27) *Connected (OAV) : Animation * (TV) : Opening Animation (2013) *SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (TV) : Ending 8 Animation (2014) *Terraformars (TV) : Ending Animation (2014) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (TV) : Opening Animation OP 1-2 (2012) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (TV) : Opening Animation (2014) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Egypt Arc (TV) : Opening Animation (2014) *Gatchaman Crowds insight (TV) : Opening Animation (2015) *(The) Last Piece (OAV) : Animation Production *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (TV) : Ending Animation (2016) *Pop Team Epic (2018) * (Movie): Animation Production (2018) *Sound and Fury (Movie): Animation Production (2019) Game *Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter: Opening/Ending Animation (2004) *Mega Man Command Mission: Opening/Ending Animation (2004) *Stella Deus: The Gate of Eternity: Opening Animation (2004) *Megaman X8: Opening/Ending Animation (2005) * : Opening Animation (2006) *Fire Emblem Awakening: Cutscene Supervision/Animation (2012) *Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Cutscene Animation (2015) CM *AXEBUSTERS ( AXE 's web PV, 2007) *DAIWA 50th Anniversary TVCM (2008 - 2009) *MIZUNO FOOTBALL (Sports maker Mizuno 's web PV, 2009) *Mobile game "UTOPIA ~ Utopia ~" TVCM (2011) *Ultra Jump　TVCM (2012, 2015) *TerraFormers TVCM (2012) *Sharp AQUOS PHONE Xx 203SH TVCM (2013) *Kubota "From the Viewpoint of Life" TVCM (2014) *Shueisha "Shonen Jump +" (2015) *Aquarion × Kamikaze Video Union Collaboration CM (2015) Music *Namie Amuro "Defend Love" PV (2009) *EXILE "Aisubeki Mirai e" PV (2009) *Namie Amuro "Dr." PV (2009) *Base Ball Bear "Cross You and I" (2010) *EXILE "BOW & ARROWS" PV (2012) * "Yodaka no Hoshi" PV (2014) Gallery Screenshots & Promo Art SonoChiNoSadameScreens.png|Sono Chi No Sadame BloodyStreamScreens.png|BLOODY STREAM Part3OPScreens.png|Stand Proud & JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku CGWorldKamikazeDouga.jpg|CGWORLD Entry Vol.4 YoshibeLastCrusader.png|Stardust Crusader Art by Naoki Yoshibe Behind the Scenes KamikazeDougaCaesar.png KamikazeDougaHand.png KamiKazeDougaBTS (1).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (2).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (3).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (4).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (5).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (6).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (7).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (8).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (9).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (10).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (11).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (12).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (13).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (14).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (15).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (16).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (17).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (18).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (19).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (20).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (21).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (22).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (23).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (24).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (25).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (26).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (27).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (28).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (29).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (30).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (31).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (32).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (33).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (34).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (35).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (36).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (37).jpg KamiKazeDougaBTS (38).jpg KKDBTS-cgw-Jotaro.jpg KKDBTS-cgw-StarPlat.jpg Studio Kamikaze-Douga-Door.png KamikazeDougaEntrance.png KamikazeDougaStudio.png Kamikaze-Douga-Tresca.png Videos JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ JoJo OP2 「BLOODY STREAM」 with SFX ウルトラジャンプ 5月号 TVCM (ジョジョリオン) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Diamond is Unbreakable - Ultra Jump Commercial-0 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Vento Aureo - Ultra Jump Commercial-0 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6 Stone Ocean - Ultra Jump Commercial-0 Trivia *The founder, Junpei Mizusaki, was previously enrolled at STUDIO 4 ℃. http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/sp/ee_cgmovie/interview/015.html 2018年3月13日閲覧。 References Site Navigation Category:Jojo Anime Category:Companies